Esters of the hypothetic zirconium(IV) acid, also known as tetraalkyl zirconates, have been known for some time and are widely used, for example, as catalysts in esterification reactions or as cross-linking reagents, for instance for polymers carrying functional groups. To reduce the reactivity of such zirconates as tetrapropyl or tetrabutyl zirconate, which is too pronounced for many applications, the alkyl groups can be replaced by groups having a chelating action, which leads, for example, to zirconium acetyl acetonate. Other organic zirconium compounds of technical importance are acylates, such as zirconium propionate.
Such metallic acid esters find application as additives in flexoprinting inks based on nitrocellulose, cellulose ester derivatives or other suitable printing ink binding agents, in order to improve their adhesion to critical substrates, such as polyolefin films, and their stability against solvents and heat; in comparison to the more frequently used titanates, such as titanium acetyl acetonate, the danger of yellowing of white color shades as well as of interaction with antioxidants is greatly reduced in the case of zirconates. Of the available zirconium compounds none, however, is free of problems: the alkyl zirconates cross-link the ink right in the supply vessel, zirconium acetyl acetonate dissolves extremely poorly in the solvents involved, and zirconium propionate can lead to difficulties as regards odors.